grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot
The seventh chapter of the Campaign is called "The Island of Dr. Merlot" and is set on Dr. Merlot's Island. The player(s) struggle to communicate with Professor Oobleck due to bad reception, so they explore the island trying to restore the communication towers. This chapter contains 4 artifacts. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 2 Red Androids Encounter 2 2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 8 Beowolves then 1 Alpha Beowolf Encounter 3 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 8 Beowolves Encounter 4 2 Boarbatsusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps Encounter 5: The "Test" Wave 1: '''4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps '''OR 9 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps, then 1 Ursa Wave 2: 2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps Wave 3: '''2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep '''OR 9 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps Wave 4: 2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 8 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps, then 1 Ursa Transcript One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Are we on some kind of island? * Weiss: Uh oh. I think we're a loooong way from Vale. * Blake: Umm. Where are we? * Yang: Well this has turned into quite the field trip. * Jaune: This place... It looks... So very unfamiliar... * Nora: sigh Time to stretch my legs... and kill some monsters. * Pyrrha: Where in the world are we? * Ren: We’ve entered uncharted territories. Oobleck: 'static... indecipherable voice One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Dr. Oobleck? Is that you? You're breaking up! * Weiss: Dr. Oobleck? Speak up we can't hear you. * Blake: Dr. Oobleck? We're on a ship somewhere. * Yang: Paging Dr. Oobleck. Repeat, paging Dr. Oobleck. Is this thing on? * Jaune: Dr. Oobleck! Man, this thing is busted! * Nora: Dr. Oobleck? We can't hear youuu! * Pyrrha: Ugh, our scroll signals are too weak. * Ren: Dr. Oobleck! The connection is breaking up. Oobleck: 'static... indecipherable voice One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Maybe we can get a signal if we reach that tower. * Weiss: Hmm... let's try contacting him from that communications tower. * Blake: Let's get to that tower for a better signal. * Yang: Let's head over to that tower... thingy. Maybe we'll get better reception. * Jaune: Hmm... That tower might be our best bet to get our scrolls working again! * Nora: Last one to the tower loses! * Pyrrha: Let’s head that way to the tower. We might be able to amplify the signal! * Ren: Let’s see if we can reach that tower to get reception. Encounter 1 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Let's show these buckets of bolts who's boss! * Weiss: Those Androids don't look like the friendly kind. * Blake: Looks like they've spotted us already. Take 'em out. * Yang: I guess this island isn't so deserted after all. At least I'll get a suntan while I destroy these guys. * Jaune: Whoookay, what are those things?! Robot ninjas?! * Nora: Let's turn these guys into scrap metal! * Pyrrha: We’ve got company! * Ren: We’re not alone out here. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Awww it's locked. I bet this opens from somewhere else. * Weiss: Locked tight. There must be a way to get this gate open. * Blake: Locked. Someone doesn't want any visitors. * Yang: Welp. This door isn't budging. Anybody have a giant crowbar I can borrow? * Jaune: Aah we are not getting in that way... * Nora: Aw who put this stupid gate here? * Pyrrha: We definitely can’t get through here. * Ren: Let’s find another way around. Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Look, the tower! * Weiss: Ok, we're at the tower. Now what? * Blake: Dr. Oobleck, we've located a communications tower. * Yang: I see the tower. You there Dr. Oobleck? * Jaune: There's the tower. Let's check it out. * Nora: The tower! We made it! Yeeeah! * Pyrrha: Alright, we made it to the tower. * Ren: The tower’s right here. Oobleck: 'static... indecipherable voice One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Awwww, dang it! It's still all scrambled. * Weiss: We can't get a signal. There has to be something we can try. * Blake: Dr. Oobleck, we can't hear you. * Yang: Hmm... Still no reception. Let's push the button up there. * Jaune: Agh did anyone catch that? What was he saying?! * Nora: Hummmm I have no idea what he said. * Pyrrha: Sorry Dr. Oobleck, you’re breaking up! * Ren: I wonder if the signal is being jammed. Oobleck: 'static Whatever you did... just keep doing that! The radio seems to giving me some feedback so I'm not sure how much speaking... somewhere else on the island. You must make sure at all costs that you static. Understood? One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Dr. Oobleck, we kinda heard you. Let's keep exploring, team! * Weiss: Hmmm, not quite sure I caught all of that. Something about another tower? * Blake: The signal is still being jammed from somewhere else. * Yang: All I heard was "Keep doing that", so that means we need to disable more radio jammers? * Jaune: Okay, I think I caught some of that! We should keep searching for more towers. * Nora: Yeeeah! So, either Oobleck just butt-dialed us, OR, we need to wreck some more towers! * Pyrrha: The second tower’s up here, keep moving! * Ren: The next tower’s ahead. Encounter 3 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Look, another tower! * Weiss: The second tower is ahead. Let's keep moving. * Blake: We've located the second tower. Time to finally fix this radio. * Yang: Let's shut that thing down so we can use the radio. * Jaune: Look, in the distance, another tower! * Nora: One more tower, straight ahead! * Pyrrha: The signal didn’t get much better! We’re going to need to do more to fix it. * Ren: That made it slightly better but Oobleck’s still not getting through. Oobleck: 'less radio static than before Team! It's working. The signal seems better but for some reason I'm not sure if you can still hear me. Just a little more and I can pinpoint your exact location on the island. And if you can't do that static. Nevertheless, keep it up! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: There's the last tower. This way! * Weiss: Let's get our communications back online. * Blake: The third tower's this way. * Yang: Over there. Let's un-jam this jammer. * Jaune: Alright, the signal's getting better! And, I see another tower! * Nora: singing One tower left, one tower left! * Pyrrha: The next tower’s right up there, come on. * Ren: Okay, I see the last tower. Encounter 4 ???: 'Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you are the first. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Ummm, you're not Dr. Oobleck. * Weiss: Dr. Oobleck?! Who is this? * Blake: What happened to Dr. Oobleck? * Yang: Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong nummber. * Jaune: Uhhh what? Sorry, who was that?! * Nora: Uhhhh who is this and what did you do with Dr. Oobleck? * Pyrrha: You’re not Dr. Oobleck… Tell us who you are, right now! * Ren: That was most certainly not Dr. Oobleck. Merlot: 'Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: gasps It's him! Dr. Merlot! * Weiss: THAT Dr. Merlot... as in Merlot Industries one? * Blake: Tell us what you want, Merlot. * Yang: An experiment? Are you trying to bore us to death? * Jaune: Hold up. Dr. Merlot? AS IN THE GUY THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD DR. MERLOT?! * Nora: Weeeeelllllll, now THIS is getting interesting. * Pyrrha: You can’t keep us here on this island. Tell us what’s going on… * Ren: So… We finally get to meet Dr. Merlot… 'Merlot: '''For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right? ''Encounter 5, wave 1 'Ozpin: '''So we meet again, Dr. Merlot. 'Merlot: 'Ozpin? Or shall I call you Oz like old times, chum? ''Encounter 5, wave 2 'Ozpin: '''I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in. '''Merlot: ''Twas a mere speed bump on the superhighway of scientific progress. You couldn't possibly imagine the ramifications of my latest research. 'Ozpin: '''The world was a much safer place without you, Merlot. ''Encounter 5, wave 3 'Merlot: '''You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this? '''Ozpin: '''They're more than a match for your mindless robots. What you're doing here is wrong, Merlot. ''Encounter 5, wave 4 '''Merlot: '''Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact that you're powerless to stop me. '''Ozpin: '''You'll botch this somehow. You always do. '''Merlot: '''Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has been truly a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for me to run. Farewell, old chum. '''Ozpin: '''Team, we've been attempting to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts. Trivia * A Weiss can walk through the factory door for some unbeknownst reason, therefore skipping the need to go to the first control tower. * With some smart platforming and jumping, and utilising the rocks to the left of the factory door, one can climb onto the factory roof and drop down into the factory, skipping the need to go to the first control tower. * The last artifact of the level, the one on top of the container, doesn't necessarily have to be platformed to in the way the game wants you to. Certain characters can just jump up and grab it, with some minor fanagling. Gallery 20170224205559_1.jpg 20170224205652_1.jpg 20170224205720_1.jpg 20170224205909_1.jpg 20170224205957_1.jpg 20170224210033_1.jpg 20170224210156_1.jpg 20170224210228_1.jpg Category:Chapter